What's In A Name?
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: What do their names really mean to each other? We take a closer look at Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Oh wow, that was a really bad summary. D: Full explanation inside. VERY VERY FLUFFY! Dedicated to marauders o.o Some sexual content. *cough*
1. R is for Radiant

**This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. It's like an acrostic poem, if you think about it. =L**

**Basically, each chapter begins with a letter, then 'is for' and then a word.**

**E.g. This chapter is "R is for Radiant".**

**Each letter will make up words, or in thise case, NAMES- "Remus Lupin" and "Sirius Black".**

**I'm not sure if I'll do Sirius, we'll see how I go with this, first. =)**

**Hm, another one I'm going to dedicate to **marauders o.o. **Again, there's a link on my profile, so if you haven't checked her out, please do. =D**

**Yes, I think that's all. =)**

**Enjoy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. =(**

R is for radiant

There are some people who would tell you that my Moony is dull and unexciting. I beg to differ.

Can they not see him like I do? To think that other people call him dull is almost unbelievable. It's so obvious!

His eyes are a chocolate brown, but they are ringed with gold and green. It is beautiful- absolutely beautiful.

His hair is also gorgeous. It is like spun gold, I swear; so delicate, so fragile, so _soft._

When I run my fingers through it, or tug on it to gently tilt his head back so that our lips may meet, it feels almost like silk.

It shines as well. Sometimes he likes to sit by the window while he reads. The sunlight reflects off it, causing it to light up like a halo of perfection around his head. Sometimes he reads by the fire, but either way the light still performs it's magic.

Then there's his skin- _oh, _his _skin._

He isn't tanned, but he's not pale either. There's this light golden tinge to his skin and it's absolutely stunning. His body is scarred and marked, but I love it. I am proud to say, that I have left my mark there as well, so that anybody who dares get close enough to see them will know he is mine.

The next thing would have to be his smile. Remus has such perfect teeth. I don't understand why, seeing as he eats so much chocolate. However, I suppose he _is _the cleverest of us all, so it probably wouldn't be difficult for him to use a spell on them. And his lips. Oh, they are so wonderful. They're a light pink colour and look _incredibly _soft- and trust me; they _are _as supple as they look.

And now for my favourite part- his tongue. Okay, so maybe that's NOT something you see when he smiles, but you KNOW it's lurking around there in that hot cavern. I like to think I'm the only one who has tasted it. One time he told me no, I wasn't, there were many pieces of cutlery that had tasted it as well. I almost had a heart attack once when he told me he'd kissed Snivellus.

So obviously, with such perfection in his mouth, it only makes sense for him to have a perfect smile. And maybe there isn't anything golden in his mouth, but his smile still shines.

Of course, it's not just his looks that make him like this. His personality is most definitely not dull and unexciting. Oh, no. Had those people seen him at times I have, they wouldn't think twice about taking their words back.

Not a lot of people would believe me if I told them, but Remus comes up with most of our pranks. James, Peter and I are really not that good.

We'll all sit in a circle, Remmy looking down at the sheet of paper, quill poised in his hand, brow furrowed and biting his lip as he tries to think. Then the rest of us will be gazing at the fire, or in James' case, at Lily Evans, attempting to come up with a good enough idea. Then Moony's head will snap up and he'll grin in this silently mischievous way as his eyes twinkle dangerously. He whispers his plan to us and we all smile back gleefully.

Subsequently, we get caught, and then once again, R. J. Lupin saves the day. He looks up at the teacher with wide innocent eyes, lips parted in apparent surprise. Then he says in his most guiltless voice, "Professor, do you honestly think I would do such a thing?"

And of course, no one could assume _Remus Lupin _is up to trouble, so he gets off the hook. Somehow, people don't think Pete is capable of much either, and if he is accused, he only gets a very small fraction of the blame. Unfortunately, James and I are not always so lucky. But there are times when Remus manages to con all of us out of a detention and we get back to the common room, laughing and patting him on the back, complimenting him on his wonderful display. Then he will blush and look down, a glow in his eyes and a small, proud smile on his face.

And those are the moments when all the Gryffindors see him shine.

On a rather deeper note, he is always there for me when I need him.

Never have I needed him more than I did when I left home. He came to James' house every day and held me in his arms, gently stroking my hair and planting soft kisses here and there as he calmed me into a state of contentment. These were the only times I could sleep.

Even now, he shines, like a beacon of hope in my life. He is my personal lighthouse and without him, I would be lost at sea.

Radiant, that's what he is.

**~weeeeeeeeee~**

**Just want to remind you to review. =D Please?**

**I'm not going to continue this story unless I get over 5 reviews...=( Even though I quite like this idea.**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also, please don't forget to look at **marauders o.o, **she's awesome. And a very good author. I love "Masquerade Ball". ;D**

**-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**


	2. E is for Exquisite

**Hello everyone who reads authors notes. =D**

**I know, I know, it took me ages to update. I'm sorry. If you care...O_o**

**I had to write this in class. To be honest, I always do. O_O I was very very busy. =( **

**Actually, I still am. I have four tests this coming week. D= And three assignments due. DAMN YOU, SCHOOL!**

**Anywho, thank you so SO much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. =D It really means a lot to me. If I don't get reviews, I feel really sad. Because it makes me think my writing is shit. Which I really really hope it's not. **

**So thank you. =D**

**I'm going to mention **marauders o.o **again, because she's really awesome. Please check her out. There's a link on my profile. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Even if he's not in this story, I do not own anything RELATED to him. So the characters. Yup. Or anything else related to it. I think you get my point.**

**Please read and review. =D**

**

* * *

**

E is for exquisite

I could've said so many other E words – 'erotic' was at the forefront of my mind, followed closely by enthralling and enchanting – but this just seemed to fit him so well.

Everybody else can see that he's erotic. If they can't...they're blind.

But of course they do.

All the girls drool after him. They give him puppy eyes and shoot me jealous glares. It's actually a bit unnerving.

I see the way they watch our make-out sessions. When we're sitting in the squashy armchairs by the fire, him in my lap, then he turns around and gives me a little kiss. As if I can stop after one. He knows I can't. Everyone else does as well.

Soon he's growling into my mouth as my hands work furiously with his shirt.

They never see _everything, _though. We always manage to get up to the dormitories fast enough...somehow.

But I know they got all hot after watching us. They probably all run to their boyfriends – or for some, just the closest guy – and give him a hot kiss, needing to get rid of the sexual energy inside them.

HA! It always gives us a good laugh to know we do that to people. But of course, we end up getting too lost in what _we _are doing to _really _concentrate on them.

Even some of the _guys _give him looks. I _hate _when people check out his arse. That arse is _mine, _I have claimed it, they have _no right _in checking it out.

Now, I don't think anyone else thinks he is lovely. But they have a reason this time.

They don't see him during these moments, the ones where he's most gorgeous – he saves that pure beauty for me and me alone.

When we make love, he looks so freaking gorgeous, it's hard to believe he's MINE!

With his head thrown back, exposing the long, elegant (HEY, there's another good E word. =D) curve of his neck; lips parted slightly, breathing heavily; eyes closed, lashes fluttering softly around his cheeks before they fly open and his lips part even wider, small gasps of "Sirius" escaping them.

I have never seen a more amazing sight.

Then there's the way he feels – his skin beneath my fingertips; the way his body moulds to mine; the taste of his tongue; the scent of his hair; just knowing it's him, _him, _HIM!

It's so _right _to be with him. Not only in a physical way, but just to have his presence near mine.

But _Merlin, _the physical part is _brilliant._

I've been with a lot of girls before – even some guys – but _none _of them have ever made me feel the way Remus does. It's the most fucking amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I can't even explain it to you. But I'll try.

It starts off with a smile – it always does – just this soft, beautiful, _Remus-like _smile that he flashes at me. Then he leans down and gives me a soft peck on the cheek; and the way his lips feel – all soft and supple – against my skin is spectacular. Then he moves to my lips.

Another small peck; it lasts no more than one second. But as soon as our lips are in contact, I feel my lips tingle. Then I have to go back for more. I attack his lips hungrily, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip so that I can taste him. He smiles slightly against my lips – this was his plan all along – and allows me entrance.

After a fair few minutes of good snogging, I need more contact. I get impatient sometimes and just banish his shirt, but other times I do it slowly, savouring every moment.

Once we're wearing only underwear, his lips move. At first I whine, because I like his lips on mine, but I'm silenced – not really, I end up moaning – by his lips on my chest. Fuck, he's amazing.

He knows where I like to be touched and he knows how to apply _just the right amount _of pressure. Sometimes he brings out his teeth to graze against the sensitive areas on my chest and I almost scream with satisfaction.

He looks up and gives me this little mischievous smile and I just want to _ravish _him.

Then his lips are back on mine and the tingling is back. It's a nice tingle; a delightful, pleasurable tingling that passes all the way through my body – from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes.

The rest is a haze of pure bliss. Although it comes back to me sometimes, I try not to think about it unless he's here because it makes me hard. (A/N: Cue the grinning Sirius!)

And that's why no one else thinks it of him. If they saw him during these times, I'm sure they'd think differently.

Even now when I imagine his face, I feel that pleasant tingling feeling.

Exquisite, that's what he is.

* * *

**By the way, I've just discovered these ruler thingy-s and I'm really excited about them. =D They're so conveeeeeeeeeeenient!**

**P.S. Please review! *kitty eyes***

**-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**


	3. M is for Modest

****

Okay, I know a lot of people probably haven't noticed, but it's been AGEEEEEEES since I updated. I HAVE A REASON, THOUGH!

**I was SWAMPED with school work! I have never been more busy in my life. ****Anywho, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack in business. =D**

**This is actually the longest chapter I've writtten so far for this story, so you should be happy. x)**

**THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed. Reviews are my life source on fanfiction. Without them I would perish. ****So yes, thank you. =)**

**I shall mention once again that this story is dedicated to **marauders o.o **and if you haven't read her stories, please do. XD There's a link on my profile.**

**By the way, Annie, if you are reading this; YOU HAVE TO UPDATE MASQUERADE BALL! That's all. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than the story idea... =(**

**Please read and review. =D**

**-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**

**

* * *

**

M is for modest

I know what you're thinking – "Out of everything he could have chosen..." I know, I know, it's true, I did think of other words – mesmerising was at the top of the list – but I have simply GOT to tell you about this side of him.

Now keep in mind that everyone knows this. It's obvious. _So _blatantly obviousthat even Peter noticed – and THAT is amazing.

You are probably able to understand by yourself already how he can be called this. Of course, this is just me assuming you're not totally ignorant.

He is so cute. Every time he gets praised by a teacher for excellent work in class he blushes and looks away. And when people speak of his incredible mind he starts talking about how he's not really that smart, he just tries the hardest because no one else really cares.

The funniest is when people compliment him on his looks, though.

"_Remus,_ you have _gorgeous_ eyes! Have I ever told you before?"

_Blush. _"Uh, err...no...but thanks, Molly...it's because of my mother...she's beautiful..." _Smile._

"REMUS! You look GREAT in that outfit!"

_Blush. _"Uhhh thanks, Lily...Sirius picked it out for me." _Smile._

"MOONY! Has anybody ever told you that you have really sexy bed hair?" (Guess who said that. ;D)

_Blush. _"That makes one. But believe me when I say yours is better..." _Wink._

Oh, but NOTHING is cuter than that time the headmaster praised him. Let me tell you about it.

Basically, he was sitting quietly next to me in the Great Hall as we ate breakfast when Professor McGonagall (how OLD is that woman, honestly?) told us she'd be giving us our OWL results today. You see, when we were at school, we got our OWLs back a few days before we left for the summer break.

Anyway, back to the story! When she got to us, I opened the envelope and looked down at my results card. I gave a whoop of joy. I'D PASSED SEVEN SUBJECTS! You have no idea how ecstatic I was!

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

SIRIUS ORION BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: T  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: D  
Potions: A  
Transfiguration: E

I wasn't surprised I'd failed Divination – that was a totally useless subject – and History of Magic was a bore, no wonder I'd failed, I slept through every class. Oh, and Ancient Runes...well of course I got a Troll...that was my 'sit-and-watch-Remus' class. He loved Ancient Runes, so that's when he tried hardest. He's so cute when he works super hard. ^.^

I looked up across the table to see what James and Peter had gotten. James grinned at me and waved it around.

"Swap?" he asked.

I handed him mine and he gave me his. We'd gotten almost the same results. Only thing was that he didn't do Ancient Runes, I chose that because of Remus, but he did Muggle Studies instead.

Yup, a Troll in Divination (that was always his worst), and a Poor in History of Magic; then he got three Acceptable's (for Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy), four Exceeds Expectations (in Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts) and an Outstanding in Transfiguration.

I smiled at him and handed it back.

"WELL DONE, MATE!"

He grinned back and handed me mine. "You too,"

"How did Pete go?"

James turned his head slightly and looked over Peter's shoulder.

"Failed Divination, History of Magic and Astronomy. But he passed the rest."

I beamed. "Good work, Pete."

"Thanks, Sirius," he squeaked.

Then I turned to Remus. "How'd you go?"

He frowned slightly. "...Alright."

"Oh, please..." I peaked over his shoulder and looked at his results card.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

REMUS JOHN LUPIN HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: O  
Arithmancy: O  
Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: E  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O

"MOONY! That's GREAT!"

He crinkled his nose slightly.

"Aw, you're not actually disappointed, are you?"

He turned his head slightly and looked at me with big doe eyes. "A bit,"

I started chuckling softly and pulled him onto my lap, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Remus," I whispered into his ear, "You did excellent. You didn't fail ANYTHING! You got mostly O's and only one E! Me, James and Pete got at least one T."

"James, Pete and I," he automatically corrected.

I laughed and ruffled his hair slightly.

He sighed. "I was really hoping to get all O's."

I couldn't help it – I laughed again. "Oh, Rem..."

I put him back down next to me, but kept hold of his hand as everyone in the hall looked up towards the Headmaster, who stood and cleared his throat.

"To all who passed – well done, and to those who didn't – good work for trying. I have one special person to congratulate today...one Remus John Lupin, for getting the best OWL results Hogwarts has seen in seven years."

He smiled fondly at Remus, who – of course – was blushing like crazy.

Everybody – excluding the Slytherins – cheered.

I grinned at him and brought his hand up to my lips, giving it a soft kiss. "Told you," I murmured against it.

Once everyone had settled down, the Headmaster continued.

"Now, this is a remarkable achievement and I am incredibly proud. For this we will award him 50 galleons to spend as he wishes and I shall award Gryffindor house...150 points."

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. This put us in the lead for the house cup. There were only two days left before we went home for the holidays!

Remus' face was incredibly pink by this time. He slid down the chair, trying to hide his face from view as everyone stood up.

People got out of their seats and ran to him, so I pulled him up out of his chair. People gave him pats on the back and shouted congratulations in his ear.

In the middle of it all, he stood, flushed but smiling. I flung my arms around him and lifted him into the air, spinning him around before planting him back on his feet, laughing.

"WELL DONE!" I told him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

He smiled slightly. "It's because no one else tried that hard. Besides, I'm sure Amelia Bones from Ravenclaw came VERY close. She's incredibly intelligent you kn-"

I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Sometimes, you just talk too much. You need to accept the fact that you are the smartest student in the school...at least in our grade!"

He shook his head slightly, smiling.

"I'm the most hard-working,"

"That's still a cause for celebration; you should still get rewarded for that." I pointed out.

He flushed even brighter and looked away.

Even to this day, he can't accept a compliment without acknowledging another person's role in it or giving the credit to someone else.

Modest, that's what he is.


	4. U is for Understanding

**Wow...wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, so long! I haven't updated in... such a long time.**

**Sorry? If anyone actually cares. If you do...thank you! If not...I am not surprised. =D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me...honestly.**

**I have actually had this chapter pretty much written for ages. I only added about 150 words before finishing! ^.^**

**I really hope the next chapter won't take as long. But I am honestly not sure.**

**Once again, this is dedicated to **marauders o.o **who is a really wonderful person. =) THERE'S A LINK ON MY PROFILE TO HER PROFILE! Please check it out, she has some awesome stories. Yeah, I mean AWEsome as in WORTHY of AWE. Chyeah. That awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. JK Rowling does. **

**Please read and review! **

**-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**

U is for understanding

It's not really difficult to believe, considering all the other wonderful things I've told you so far about him. But really...this is something that I HAVE to mention.

I'd never really had close friends before, so coming to Hogwarts and immediately getting along with James, Remus and Peter was a dream come true for me.

I was ecstatic – though also quite surprised – when James and I established our brother-like relationship only two weeks from the start of the year.

Peter and I – albeit friends – were not exactly close. Still, we managed to maintain quite a happy friendship.

Then there was Remus. Ahhhh, Remus. I'll admit, even in first year when I had no idea of my sexual orientation, I had a slight crush on him. He had always been so gentle; so beautiful, so kind.

He was shy at first...in fact he was this way until second year, when we found out about his secret – or 'fury little problem' as James prefers to call it. That was when he finally realised that we were his _friends, _for god's sake and we weren't going to _leave _him just because of _that. _It was something inflicted upon him as a child...he had no choice in the matter.

That was when he finally began to trust. _We _had allowed him to trust – and we were the first people he trusted with it. I never even THOUGHT about betraying it.

However, I was always a reckless child; not thinking about my actions until after. James was as well, though with a slightly smarter approach; to _think _about whether it would affect _him..._and if not, he'd go ahead.

Now this particular incident happened in fifth year. It was a stupid, _stupid _thing of me to do. But, of course, I was _pissed off _at Snivellus and would do anything to ensure his pain. So I told him how to get into the Shrieking Shack...

If only I'd thought about other people's pain...

"You did WHAT?" James roared at me.

I clawed at my own face, attempting to stop the cascade of tears streaming down my face.

"I know, I know, it was so stupid. James what do I _do_?"

"We have to fucking stop Snape, you idiot!"

Then he fled from the dormitories and ran out the portrait hole.

I sank to the ground, sobs racking my body. I was literally unable to move due to how much I was crying.

I remember the first time I saw Remus afterwards. Every time I visited him at the Hospital Wing the next day, he was conveniently asleep.

When I _did _see him, though, our gazes met from across the classroom and he winced, immediately looking away.

Pain seared through my chest and I dropped my head to the desk, banging it repeatedly.

Of course, it would be impossible for _anyone _to forgive something that huge after so little time...

I thought I would _never _regain his friendship, let alone his _trust._

After about a week, I stopped eating...I stopped sleeping...I didn't go to class...in fact, I never left my bed.

But after a few days of that, Remus came to me.

He peeked through my hangings and I turned away, ashamed.

He sighed. "Sirius..."

God, just the sound of his voice stabbed my heart.

"Sirius, listen to me."

There was a soft creaking as he sat down on my bed.

"I want you to start eating again. And sleeping. And dear god, _please _have a shower." He laughed a little bit, but it was slightly forced.

Another sigh. "Sirius, look at me."

I turned slowly and stared at him with wide, pained eyes.

"God," he breathed, "Sirius, you look terrible."

I grimaced, but said nothing else.

"I'm not going to lie – I'm upset with you. I'm hurt, really...but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm not going to stay mad forever."

His fingers softly traced the tender spots underneath my eyes and he shook his head.

Then his hand dropped and he just stared at me.

"Get out of this bed – GET OUT!"

I jumped at the authority in his voice and quickly got out.

He glared at me. "Go take a shower. And eat. And drink. And sleep. Then come talk to me."

I stared at him for a moment and he glowered, doing that weird-creepy-werewolf-glare that scares everyone so much.

I nodded with a quick jerk of my head and hastily did what he had asked.

Then I went to talk to him.

He gave me a determined look.

"Okay. We do not ignore each other anymore." he started in a strong voice. "We actually make eye contact. We act like friends. I eventually forgive you. Deal?"

I stared at him in wonder. "Just like that?"

He smiled softly. "As if I could stay mad at you,"

Then he quickly ruffled my hair, grinning, and left.

It was the next year that we got back together, but only the next month when everything was completely normal between us.

To this day, I cannot comprehend how he managed to do that.

Understanding, that's what he is.


	5. S is for Special

**WOO! Yeah, okay, I know, it has been AGESSS since I updated this story. (Actually, since I updated ANY stories. =L) **

**But I have a reaso-**

**Yeah, I don't this time. I really don't. I can't think of any excuses that are not made up (LIES!).**

**I was just being a lazy-ass teenager. =)**

**BUT HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**It's here, albeit short. =L**

**YAY! ^.^**

**Please read and review. =)**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

******AS OF NOW (10:30 p.m. 8th January 2011) I AM ON STRIKE! I'm actually really outraged about this. This site will explain why: .com/ PLEASE, PLEASE look at it! I'm disgusted and completely outraged...**

******Whether or not I continue on another site or just stop posting on here for a while, I'm not sure. If you want to be kept informed, let me know.**

* * *

S is for special

As a child, I was always told that blood meant everything; that muggles and mudbloods were _beneath _me, beneath _us _– the purebloods.

I grew up being taught to sneer and smirk instead of smile and grin, like most children.

I learnt that _power _and _persuasion _came with a family name.

I was raised a true _Black._

I remember the moment I changed, the moment I started to doubt it all.

I stopped and thought; _maybe this is not right..._

I'm quite ashamed to admit that my epiphany didn't occur until I was on the Hogwarts Express. When I first met James – a purebloodwho _didn't_ call people 'mudbloods', who was _friends _with muggles, who's permanent expression was a joyous _grin_.

Now _this _was different - a boy of mere eleven who was already acting quite independently and did not seem to fit any sort of stereotype? Unless of course his parents brought him up like that...but I doubted it. I would later learn that that was indeed the case.

Upon our arrival to the castle, I was sorted into Gryffindor House. I remember all the gasps and shocked whispers that filled the Great Hall at the mention of a _Black _being sorted into _Gryffindor._

I was, indeed, surprised. I didn't let it phase me, though. In fact, it made me stronger. If I wasn't in Slytherin, it made me different to my family...which meant that I could act different, as well. It gave me the strength to break free of the Black Family Stereotype.

My family regarded me as a bit of an embarrassment. If only they knew what was to come.

I became friends with half-bloods and muggle-borns and found that blood didn't actually make any difference at all. Intelligence, kindness and heart could not be measured by blood. You could not tell a person's character simply by hearing their name.

The one thing that truly tested all my old beliefs and morals, though, was the day I discovered that Remus John Lupin was a werewolf. Not only was that the day that I realised that my friend was only half human, but that was also the day I realised that I was in love...with my _very male _friend.

I tried to hide the fact that I was actually quite uncomfortable with having a _werewolf _as a friend...

To be perfectly honest, I was repulsed for quite a while...about _both _discoveries. I kept trying to push away my feelings. I even tried the whole 'sleep-with-other-people-and-you'll-forget-all-about-that-person' technique, which I can tell you now, does NOT work.

The day I finally came to terms with my homosexuality and accepted his lycanthropy was in fifth year when Remus came out to all of us. It was a pretty awkward situation, actually.

"Err...guys? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" _Me._

"Yup." _Pete._

"Aha." _Jamie._

"Well..." _awkward cough _"IthinkImightbegay."

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"HUH?"

_Deep breath. _"Okay, that was a lie. I _know _I am gay."

"Oh."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Do you guys feel...weird about it? I mean...do you hate me now?"

"Nah."

"Nope."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Yeah."

_Happy sigh. _"Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"It's nothing,"

"MY PLEASURE!" That was accompanied by a bow and a well-earned smack on the back of the head from the amazing and lovely _me._

Anywho, that was how I realised that it was actually totally fine to be gay. Love is love, right? No matter who, what or which gender the recipient of it is.

And so, I plucked up the courage and told them that I, too, was a _homo-sex-ual. _Yeah, I pronounced it _just like that _when I told them. **(A/N: Oh, Little Britain, how I love you!)**

He _completely _changed me. He challenged my views on part-humans and homosexuals and he _altered _them.

Being at Hogwarts made me different from my family, but only those two prejudices remained in my mind.

And he got rid of them. He made me see sense.

Special, that's what he is.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS! D=**

**Uhhh...I'm having a mental conflict about this story.**

**Should I:**

**A) Just do 'Remus Lupin'**

**B) Just do 'Remus Sirius'**

**C) Do 'Remus Lupin Sirius Black'**

**I'm thinking I'll just do Remus Sirius.**

**I don't think I have much patience for this story... *thoughtful face* **

**But if I do Remus Lupin I can come back to it and do Sirius Black...**

**I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I NEED YOUR HELP! =D**

**Please! *kitty eyes***

**Aaaaaaaaand, reminding you to review. ;)**

**-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**


End file.
